Cheers
by Elana416
Summary: What happens the first time Beck stays at Jade's dad house. First time posting :) Please review!


She was thankful it was her dad's weekend.

Had it been one of the weekends she spends with her mother as she typically did, it might have ended up differently. She was thankful that this /one/ weekend happened to fall out right.

Beck's mother and father had been taking their bi-yearly trip to Canada and his older brother Ty happened to be visiting their older brother Reid at college. They had gotten lucky.

It was the third weekend of the month and thanks to the strict calendar the judge at the divorce court ordered they abide by, that meant Jade and her little brother Elliot spent the weekend with their dad.

The kids lived with their mother most of the time, much to Jade's appeal. But every other weekend and for Tuesday night dinner, she stood face-to-face with the man who never approved of her. One of the only people in her life that made her feel insecure. It made her toes curl thinking about the weekend ahead, especially the fact that her boyfriend would be meeting him for the first time.

She felt sorry for Beck. Ever since they started dating, she'd been trashing her father and opening up to him about all the times he'd made her feel ashamed of what she loved. Now she's forcing him to spend the weekend in his guest room, forcing him to shake his hand and to be polite and to smile.

But she knew he'd do it. He's good that way.

The Friday night of the dreaded weekend had rolled around and Jade had just finished packing up the few things she thought she might need. Her mother had been honking the horn of her mini-van for the past five minutes, yelling for her and pleading that she'd hurry up. God, it was as if she were afraid he'd tell the lawyers on her if they didn't show up to his house at exactly 7. Jade gave it a second thought and came to the realization that the fear was rational. She trudged down the stairs, shooting Beck a text that they were about to leave.

Her fathers house was only some 20 minutes away on a /very/ different side of town. Jade's family certainly wasn't poor, but her father seemed to make the biggest deal of buying a house 10 times the size of the one he had bought years ago with his ex-wife when he moved out. Elliot loved it- he couldn't get enough of the playroom which was larger than his bedroom at his mothers house that included every video gaming system known to man, the maid, Camila, who obeyed his every wish and made him any sort of junk food he pleased, and extravagant backyard including a swimming pool. But Jade's love wouldn't be bought.

Camila answered the door when Jade's mom knocked. Jade involuntarily squeezed Beck's hand out of anxiety and he rubbed hers with his thumb in response. Camila led the four of them through the foyer to the kitchen. Jade's mother tried not to be bothered, but Jade noticed her staring at the huge chandelier above their heads and the judgmental stare she had given Camila. She didn't think she could be anymore uncomfortable.

"Sorry, business conference call, I had to take it." Greg West apologized as he entered the kitchen, straightening his suit jacket. He greeted Elliot with an enthusiastic high-five and his ex-wife with a head nod. He turned to Jade. She wasn't interested in his fake politeness, so she quickly tried to steer him away.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend, Beck. Beck this is my father."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. West." Beck smiled, extending his arm. Jade silently blessed him in her head for being the most adaptable person she knew.

"The pleasures all mine, Jade has told me so much about you." He firmly grasped the boys hand.

It took every ounce of self-control for Jade not to snicker. She couldn't remember telling her father anything about Beck besides the fact that he existed.

"I'll see you Sunday, around eleven." Blaire West blurted, breaking the awkwardness. Greg nodded and she kissed both her kids heads before allowing Camila to show her the way out.

"Ok," Greg said, rubbing his hands together with a smile. "I should be getting back to work, but dinner's in a half an hour." He said before disappearing back into his office.

"I'll show you the guest room." Jade said, grabbing his wrist and dragging him up the largest winding staircase he had ever seen. They didn't spend much time actually living in this house, but their were more spare bedrooms than she could count, so Jade and Elliot both got their own rooms. She got the largest one next to the master, yet it was the emptiest. What could she need in there besides her bed? That stupid queen sized bed in the corner across from the flat screen that her father had ordered a black comforter for knowing nothing about his daughter except her favorite color. They'd only been dating for 5 months so Jade would never propose them sleeping in the same bed, yet she wished more than anything that he could keep her company in this empty room tonight rather than being down the hall. She let him pick what guest room he liked and after a short tour of the house it was time for dinner.

Some very fancy kind of grilled salmon, koos koos and a plethora of vegetables cooked 100 different ways. Not bothering to tell her dad of her veganism, Jade chewed quietly on some vegetables. For what felt like forever, the only noise at the dinner table was the sound of forks and knives against plates. Beck had the balls to break the silence.

"You have a lovely home, Mr. West. He complimented, cutting himself another piece of salmon. Jade glanced up at him and he grinned back. The boy had guts.

"Thank you, Beck." He said, looking up at him. "So, do you attend /that/ school as well?"

"It's called Hollywood Arts, sir." Greg glared at him. Beck swallowed. "And yes. I do. I'm very interested in acting." Jade squeezed her eyes shut. Shouldn't have done that.

"Ah yes, of course." The man mumbled under his breath. Jade kept chewing. It was silent again.

"Jade, did your mother allow you to get those piercings in your face?"

"Yup." Jade lied in an annoyed tone. Her mother was not to fond of her face piercings either, but no one hates them more than her dad.

He sighed. He turned to the younger boy. "So Elliot, I trust you're learning something more valuable in the private elementary school I'm paying for than singing and dancing."

Beck involuntarily dropped his knife down on his plate which erupted in a loud clang. He cleared his throat, embarrassed. Jade felt like she was dreaming.

"Sorry, sir." Greg glared at him.

"No, no please!" Greg continued, sitting up straighter and talking in a very sarcastic tone. "Tell us /all/ about your fascinating work as an actor, Beck! Tell us how you plan to 'make' it in the great big artsy world out there and support a family on your waiter salary, but not to worry because you are booking all the auditions in the world!" Beck swallowed and looked at the immature man in disbelief.

"Excuse me." Beck lifted his napkin from his lap and wiped his mouth, then got up from his chair and pushed it in, never disconnecting his eyes from Greg's. Jade hardly hesitated for a second before doing the same and following him.

"At least now I know where you get your sarcasm from." Beck teased later, as they lay together on the guest room couch.

"Shut up." She jokingly punched him. They laughed together.

"But seriously though, I'm sorry." She said shyly, playing with the material of his pajama pants. "I told you he was an ass."

Beck laughed. "Yeah, well, I guess he won't be making a speech at our wedding."

She stopped awkwardly. "What?"

"No, no nothing I just meant that he probably doesn't like us going out or stuff. I mean...yeah. That's all."

"You want to marry me?" Jade's throat was dry and she sat up to look at him.

"No no no...well yeah...but not right now. Not like, right now or anything but like-"

"It's ok Beck, I get it." She lied back down on his chest. Beck cursed under his breath. Jade felt tingly inside, but she wouldn't admit to it.

Sometime after the third horror movie, they decided to go to bed. He kissed her goodnight and she sadly returned to her dark bedroom.

Until around 3:30.

"Beck. Beeeeck." She whispered, shoving him around to wake him up.

"What is it?"

"It's me Jade." She giggled, moving him over so she could sit on his bed with him. Here, take this."

A tired Beck sat up and took a cup from her, confused.

Jade giggled. "You have bed head."

Beck flattens his mess of hair down and smirks. "Jade Noelle West are you /drunk/?"

Jade smiles. "Drink it!" She forces, tipping the cup towards his mouth.

"Ok, ok!" He laughs, drinking from the cup and making a sour face. "Gross, Jade what is this?!"

"Not sure." She shrugs, toying with his hands. "I stole from my dads liquor cabinet and i just took the fanciest bottle and some coke."

Beck can't help but laugh and take another sip. "Jade, what if we get caught."

"Shhhhh.." She sloppily kisses him. "C'mon!"

He chases after her as she runs down the stairs, giggling and almost falling over. "Jade wait up!" She begs him to follow her to one of the sitting rooms where her father keeps his liquor and she opens the doors. "Ok mister smarty pants if you know how to mix drinks so well then /you/ do it."

"Jade, keep your voice down we don't want anyone to wake up, especially your dad."

"C'mon pussy he already hates you!" She forces a bottle of liquor into his hands.

Thanks to Beck's older brothers, he knew a few things about making drinks. After a little while, he's just as tipsy as she is. They're sitting on the floor together, a few cups sitting empty around them when she jumps up and grabs his hand. "HURRY!" She pulls him along with her.

"Where?!"

They reach the door that leads to the deck and he stops her before she unlocks it. "Come on Jade, we can't!"

"Pussyyyy!" She slurs, giggling at him.

"I am not! I just don't want to get in trouble!" He whispers.

"Fine! Then come and get me!" And with that, she laughs and unlocks the door, racing across the patio to the pool house. He has no choice but to chase after her.

"Jade!" He tries to scream whisper, but fails. She grabs a pool noodle from the shed and holds it up in front of his crotch. "Beck this is just as big as your penis!" She laughs, then hiccups.

Beck chuckles in disbelief at his drunk girlfriend. "Ha Ha very funny. Put that back and get back inside, seriously."

Jade pouts at him and walks closer. "Take off your shirt."

"Jade, I mean it-"

"Beck!"

"Jade."

"Fine! I'll go first."

"Jade! Are you crazy?!" But before he can finish, she's seductively pulling her black pajama tank top over her head and throwing it on a lounge chair. She smiles.

"Now you go!"

"No way."

"Pleeeease!"

"Jade I'm serious, put that back on we have to go-" before he can finish, she's running towards him, hands reaching for the hem of his tee.

"Nope." He says, taking a step back from her, trying not to let his hormones take notice of her breasts jiggling around in the cups of her bra. Jade takes another step forward.

Beck raises his right foot to walk behind his left, but before his brain can register that theres no more patio left to walk on, he's loosing his balance and flailing his arms and lands with a splash in the pool.

Jade can't get enough. She's grabbing her stomach because it's in pain from all the laughter and somehow through all the drunk giggles she slips out of her flannel pajama pants and jumps into the pool, and, because he was fearful she may drown, Beck's arms.

"What has gotten into you!" He laughs, shaking his head to get some water out of his hair.

She hooks her legs around his waist. "I wish /you/ would."

"Very funny. Can we go back inside before your father catches us and kills me?!"

"Hmm. Maybe. Kiss me first." He playfully rolls his eyes before gripping her ass with both his hands and leaning in for a kiss, which quickly becomes sloppy due to their intoxication. In the heat of the kiss, she grinds her hips on his harder and lets her hands travel south, looking to play with him.

He groans. "Jaade." He doesn't want her to stop, in fact he wishes she would keep going. But he knows the right thing to do. "Jade we can't."

She leans back and pouts. "But-"

He holds her tighter. "Jade /trust/ me I want to. I really want to. But not yet. Not now. Don't you wanna remember it?"

She furrows her brow, thinking hard, but it starts to hurt her head. He chuckles at her. "Where are the towels?"

She points to a she'd behind her and he carries her up the steps out of the pool. He wraps her up in a soft white towel and quietly opens the back door and gets them upstairs, neither of them knowing that on the floor above them, Jade's father had been awake, watching them through the master bedroom window.

The horn honks at precisely 11 on sunday morning, just as Blaire had promised. Beck, Jade and Elliot finish up the last bites of their breakfast before gathering their stuff and heading for the foyer. Elliot says bye to his dad and even Camila before heading out to the car. Jade and Greg exchange a bitter goodbye and he asks Jade to go on to the car without Beck, that he has something he wants to ask him. Jade gives them both a nervous look, but obeys.

"Thank you very much for having me sir, I had a great time-"

"Beck, I know." Beck's stomach drops, but he tries his best to act confused. "I know about Friday night. I know about the liquor and the pool-"

"Listen sir, I'm really sorry, we were just-"

"It's ok, son. I know." He extends his arm for a handshake and Beck reciprocates. Greg leans in closer. "Thank you, Beck. You're a good kid." He says, quietly. Beck smiles on his way out. Maybe he would be making a speech at their wedding.


End file.
